Lembranças
by GraziHCullen
Summary: Na maioria, os casais acabam entrando na monotonia depois do casamento. Mas não quando seu marido é Sasuke Uchiha! Com ele, até a simples atividade de arrumar a gaveta de meias é... Mais divertida!
1. Fotografias

Uma mulher de cabelos do mais lindo rosa e dos olhos verde-esmeralda arrumava o guarda-roupa enquanto seu marido esta fora, ela sabia como ele gostava das coisas organizadas e então decidiu fazer uma fachina pela casa para agradar o "maridão"

Assim que arrumou a parte de cima do guarda-roupa, foi para as partes das gavetas de meias do marido, e como sua mãe avia lhe ensinado quando pequena, retirou todas as meias, mas teve uma surpresa. Ao retirar as primeiras meias logo de deparou com uma superfície dura, e antes que perguntem, não era o fundo da gaveta. A curiosidade falou mais auto e ela continuou a retirar as meias, só que dessa vez, euforicamente. Assim que terminou, vir um álbum, bem grosso. Novamente guiada pela curiosidade decidiu mexer mais nele e começou a folheá-lo. Logo na primeira folha estava escrito

"Lembranças"

Achou estranho, mas, com a curiosidade enorme que tinha, esqueceu da arrumação e se sentou na cama para voltar a folhear o álbum.

Passou mas uma folha e uma expressão de surpresa veio a sua face. Na folha tinha fotos, mais precisamente 2 fotos, ela analisou ela e logo depois passou o dedo indicador por uma delas suavemente. Ela lembrava-se daquele momento

***flech bleck***

_Vamos sasuke-kum, de um sorriso!-ela implorava para um garoto moreno de 14 anos

_Sakura, deixa de ser irritante!- o moreno esbravejou para sua namorada de cabelos do mais lindo rosa e dos olhos esmeralda

_Mas sasuke-kum... -ela fez uma expressão considerada fofa enquanto segurava sua maquina fotográfica - eu só quero uma foto sua! Nós estamos namorando há um mês e eu não tenho nenhuma!

_sakura! Para de gritar!Estamos no meio do festival!- sasuke pegou o braço da namorada e deu um leve aperto para indicar que não estava para brincadeira

_tem vergonha de mim sasuke? Tem vergonha dos meus gritos?! Então eu grito mais ainda!!! SORRIA SASUKE!!!!- ela estava vermelha, não por vergonha mas sim pelo ódio que sentia

O moreno logo a empurrou em direção a parede e a encarou nos olhos

_eu mandei que ficasse quieta!-e a beijou antes que ela pode-se reclamar de qualquer coisa

Aos poucos sakura foi sentindo sua raiva sumir o dezejo almentar. Assim que o sasuke se separou dela ela der repente tirou a maquina do bolso e tirou uma foto do sasuke

_Eu consigo tudo que eu quero!-disse com um sorriso de vitória e de deboche no rosto

_Eu também sempre consigo - sasuke disse com um sorriso malicioso, e logo depois roubou um beijo de sakura, um beijo que demostrava amor e carinho

*** fim do flech bleck***

Sim, essa era a mesma foto que sakura passava o dedo carinhosamente.

Desceu o olhar para a segunda foto e dessa vês riu

***flech bleck***

_naruto, deixa de ser pervertido!- sakura gritou para um loiro que estava sentado assim como ela em uma roda de amigos

_a sakura-chan, é só a blusa, tenho certeza que o teme concorda, ne?-perguntou para um moreno, mas precisamente o sasuke.

_sem oposições. -disse calmamente o moreno, só que na face existia um sorriso malicioso.

_sasuke?! Você é louco?!- a rosada gritava já em pe nomeio da roda, mas precisamente na frente do sasuke- eu sou sua namorada!

_eee???- pronunciou uma boa parte das pessoas da roda

Sem escolha ela tirou a blusa mostrando o shuteen rosa bordado, e logo depois foi surpreendida com um Flech de luz... Um flech de uma maquina fotográfica!

_sasuke!Seu tarado!- ela estava vermelha

_momento para se guardar... - ele disse segurando o riso

Sakura foi em direção dele o esta piando- seu pervertido!- ela gritava, mas foi parada por um beijo do mesmo.

É, brincar de verdade ou desafio não é tão ruim assim...

***fim do flech bleck***

Riu mais ainda com aquela foto, deveras, constrangedora, virou a folha e se deparou com a letra de seu marido.

"Você sempre foi epeciao para mim, pena que eu só fui pereber isso com catose anos... pena também, que eu só fui descobrir que você era peituda com essa mesma idade...  
Sasuke uchiha"

_pervertido-foi a palavra que ela conseguia pronunciar assim que leu a carta

Voltou a passar as folhas e viu mais fotos... passou a lembrar de cada momento e continuou a passar folhas, se deliciando com as lembranças. Até que em uma folha estava grudado com fita um DVD. Ela o pegou e foi direto para a TV do quarto colocando o DVD e voltando a se sentar na cama

Começou a passar o que estava no DVD  
***DVD on***

_aaaaaa, sasuke-kum, fala que me ama!-ela pedia para o seu namorado, enquanto fumava eles sentados em um gramado, de baixo de uma arvore de cerejeiras

_sakura, eu não preciso ficar falando isso!- ele dizia emburrado, percebendo que sakura dava zoon na câmera, para da melhor visão do rosto de sasuke

_por favor!

_não!

_diz!

_NÃO!- o moreno já estava estressado e percebendo que sua namorada já ia ficando com a face chorosa e os olhos marejados se aproximou dela pegando seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente para ele.

_eu te amo, você é a minha irritante... Só minha!- disse a beijando e ela não agüentando, solta a câmera de vídeo para poder enlaçar o pescoço do rapas com os seus braços, fazendo com que a câmera caia e o vídeo acabe.

***DVD off***

Deu um sorriso sem graça ao ver a cena... Ela se lembrava daquele momento...

Levantou da cama, desligou a TV e voltou a sentar n cama e folhear o álbum...

Achou mais um bilhete do marido

"Você sempre vai ser minha irritante... Só minha!  
Sasuke uchiha"

Nunca soube que seu marido era tão sucessivo...

Voutou a folhear o caderno só que dessa vez assim que passou certa pagina, começou a tocar uma musica, a musica preferida de sakura...

A musica era calma, e ela para aproveitar mais a melodia se acomodou melhor na cama, e por isso acabou olhando para porta vendo então o seu marido de terno encostado na porta com o mesmo sorriso que ele dava sempre... Mas só para ela

_me da à honra dessa dança?- então isso tudo foi armado por ele?

_claro!-ela chorava, mas não de tristeza, e sim de alegria... então, enquanto dançavam, veio uma idéia em sua cabeça e ela deu um sorrio - diz que me ama sasuke-kum?

Sasuke riu e logo falou com o carinho evidente na voz

_eu te amo, Sakura!Eu te amo minha irritante!

**

A, que lindo!!!

RSRSR

Beijos, espero que gostem


	2. Flores

Varrer a casa nunca foi uma das minhas atividades preferidas, mas tenho que fazer.

Junto ao casamento, vem muitas responsabilidades. O Sasuke me ajuda no que pode, mas, sem querer reclamar... Ele não pode muito.

Quer dizer... Ele é um cara ocupado, certo?

**Certo??**

Nossa, estou completamente neurótica! Mas, depois da surpresa do álbum (como eu gosto de chamar) ele não fez mais nenhuma surpresa romântica.

A não ser que chegar em casa atrasado e com um humor horrível seja uma surpresa romântica.

Coisa que obviamente não é.

Não me leve a mal. Sasuke é perfeito. Todo aquele jeito misterioso super sexy e tudo mais. Só que ele não é de demonstrar afeto.

Assim que cheguei em casa, peguei a vassoura e fui cumprir minhas tarefas. Mas quando cheguei a sala, não pude segurar meu queixo.

Os sofás foram ocupados por pétalas de rosas que caiam e formavam um caminho irregular pela sala, e ia em direção as parede estava um papel escrito com letras grandes

**"Siga as flores, sinta os meus sentimentos e pegue os recados"**

Recados? Ah, sim. Avistei uma folha no centro do carpete.

**"Rosas vermelhas:**

**O amor**

**Representam todo**

**meu amor por você.**

**Mas diferente dessas**

**Pétalas, meu amor**

**nunca irá murchar."**

Meu deus! Senti meu coração falhar uma batida depois dessa!

Totalmente tonta de emoção segui as rosas e fui em direção as escadas. Nelas estavam margaridas. Subi as escadas com todo cuidado para não pisar nas flores e avistei outro cartão

**"Margaridas:**

**Simplicidade**

**Os degraus desta escada**

**representam a dificuldade**

**de um casamento.**

**As margaridas representam**

**A simplicidade pela qual você**

**me ajuda a enfrentar todos**

**os problemas, me fazendo perceber**

**que eu não vivo sem você!"**

Esqueci de respirar. Só quando quase desmaiei é que lembrei que preciso de oxigênio. Segui as flores que iam em direção do quarto dos nossos filhos.

Agradeci por eles estarem na casa do Naruto. Quando abri a porta dei de cara com varias rosas brancas. Um bilhete estava na cama do meu filho mais velho.

**"Rosas brancas:**

**Puresa e carisma**

**São duas coisas que**

**você usa com nossos**

**filhos e que me fazem**

**lembrar que você é a**

**mulher da minha vida!"**

O Sasuke-kum não é fofo? Emocionada, reparei que as rosas brancas davam a volta no quarto e as segui de volta para o corredor. O caminho de rosas brancas continuou até chegar a porta do meu quarto.

Opa! Normalmente é lá que termina... E, se me permite dizer, termina **MUITO** bem.

Senti meu corpo esquentar em reação ao que vi quando ansiosamente abri a porta.

Sasuke estava deitado em nossa cama segurando um buquê de flores de cerejeira. E sem camisa!

**M-O-R-R-I!**

Sorrindo se levantou deu a volta por mim e me abraçou por traz. Colocou na minha frente o buquê e me entregou um cartão

**"Flor de cerejeira:**

**Você**

**A mais doce.**

**A mais linda.**

**A mais adorável**

**E a única que eu amo**

**Você é minha flor!"**

Sorri, enquanto virava em direção a ele e colava nossos lábios.

O Sasuke pode ser tudo, mas ninguém pode negar que ele é romântico.

E que sabe beijar bem

Muito bem **MESMO!**


	3. Cores

Depois das duas surpresas românticas do Sasuke-kun, ele virou uma lenda em Konoha.

Ta legal, nem em TODA Konoha, mas com certeza entre as minhas amigas.

Eu as amo, mas MORRAM DE INVEJA!!!

O fato é que eu estou esperando ansiosamente por outra surpresa. Puxa, eu não tenho ideia do que ele fará agora? Será que a surpresa é em minha casa? No quintal? Ou melhor, no quarto? E de preferência em cima da cama!

Depois desse pensamento quase deixei minhas compras caírem no chão.

Sim, compras. Estou voltando do mercado.

Lotada de sacolas, com a imaginação divagando, quase morri do coração quando um menininho de mais ou menos oito anos pulou na minha frente.

_Meu deus garoto! Quer me matar?! Eu não tenho seguro de vida não, ok?- Eu gritei, com a mão direita no peito.

_Desculpa tia.-Ele disse tristonho- O tio me pagou pra dizer pra você uma coisa.

Espera. Tio? Sinto cheiro do Sasuke nessa historia.

Imediatamente me acalmei.

_Serio? E o que o tio te pagou para dizer?- Disse docemente. Talvez se eu bajular o garoto ele me fale mais rápido!

Eu amo criança, mais sou realmente curiosa.

_E isso ô:

Varias cores.

Vários significados.

Varias datas.

Para ver,

O meu amor por você.

Sabia que tinha dedo do Sasuke nisso. Mas eu estava tão emocionada que quase nem reparei como o menino se enrolou em palavras como "significado".

Pra ele ter feito isso o Sasuke deve ter dado alem do dinheiro um doce.

Em fim, empolgada abracei o menino e segui em frente, em direção a minha casa. Até que...

...Dou de cara com uma menina vestida totalmente de preto.

Bizarro.

A garota parecia ter em media 11 anos.

_Me pagaram par...- não a deixei terminar a frase

_fala logo!- disse empolgada.

_todo bem... calma. É isso:

**O preto está associado à idéia de morte, luto ou terror.**

**Eu era essa cor.**

**Meu passado me condenava.**

**Mas você foi meu raio de sol.**

**Obrigada.**

**Morri e fui para o céu! Que meigo. Disse um obrigada rápido para a menina e continuei andando. Quase corri.**

**Vejo uma menina vestida de branco e quase tropeço no vento de tanta ansiedade.**

**_Me pagaram para... – interrompi novamente.**

**_Eu sei! Fala-me logo a mensagem!**

**_Tudo bem:**

O **branco **significa inocência e pureza.

Duas características suas que me fascinam.

Ajudam-me a manter o pé no chão.

Dessa vez nem me despedi da garota. Sai correndo.

Garoto de cinza a vista! Parei derrapando no asfalto

_me da logo!- falei/gritei.

_**O cinza pode simbolizar o medo ou a depressão.**

**Você me tirou o medo.**

**Curou a depressão.**

**Você é meu remédio.**

**Minha cura.**

**Mais um pouco e eu choro! Como eu amo o sasuke-kun!**

**Corri, mas logo encontrei uma garota de bege. Sem nem dizer ola ela já foi falando.**

**_O Bege é uma cor que transmite calma e passividade.**

**Nos dias difíceis, você me acalma.**

**Você me controla.**

**E eu, sinceramente...**

**Amo isso!**

**Eufórica continuei.**

**Nem percebi um menino de verde escuro.**

**Quando ele me gritou virei à cabeça tão rápido que me deu dor no pescoço.**

**_**O **Verde escuro** está associado ao masculino.

É uma cor que simboliza tudo o que é viril.

Sem você nunca seria um grande homem.

Sem você eu seria nada.

Nossa, se continuar assim, ele vai comparar todas as cores!

Ainda falta muito para chegar em casa!

Um garoto de verde claro me chamou atenção. Parei em frente a ele.

_O tiu me pediu pra dizer isso:

O **Verde claro **significa proteção.

Você me protege do passado

E nos dias difíceis espanta tudo o que a de ruim para mim.

Faltando três ruas para chegar em casa, encontrei três garotas seguidas.

_O **Salmão **está associado à felicidade e à harmonia.

Você me deixa feliz.

Sem você minha vida não teria sentido.

_O **Rosa **significa beleza, saúde, sensualidade.

Você é simplesmente a flor mais linda.

Você me cativa

_O **Lilás**, significa espiritualidade e intuição.

Você sabe de tudo que eu preciso com um único olhar.

Mas, espero que saiba,

A única coisa que eu sempre vou precisar é de você

Saltitante fui para a penúltima rua.

Um garoto me esperava.

_O **Azul claro **significa tranqüilidade, compreensão.

Você é a única pessoa que me compreende.

A única que entende a minha dor.

E a única que sabe curá-la.

Praticamente fazendo a dançinha da vitória, fui para a última rua.

Mas dessa vez não era qualquer criança que estava me esperando.

Eram meu dois filhos.

Quando cheguei, os dois estavam vestidos de vermelho.

Somente o mais velho falou, já que o menor ainda não fala muito bem.

_O **Vermelho **é a cor da paixão e do sentimento.

Quero que saiba que não importa o tempo.

O dia.

O humor.

A dor.

Não importa nada.

Porque eu sempre amarei você.

Chorei. Meu filhinho mais novo apontou para minha casa.

Sasuke me esperava de terno.

Quando cheguei em casa, não liguei para nada. Pulei em cima dele já querendo tirar o seu terno.

Mas ele me parou.

_Isso vem só depois. Tenho ainda algo para você- ele disse no meu ouvido.

Tampando meus olhos ele me levou em direção à mesa de jantar.

Ela estava com minhas comidas preferidas. O local inteiro estava decorado com velas.

_Gostou?

Pergunta idiota!

_E lógico que gostei!

E eu sempre vou gostar. Porque Sasuke-kun é o marido perfeito.

Sempre irei amá-lo, não importa o que aconteça.

Mas deixe-me comer logo.

Quero ir para a última parte da surpresa.

Você sabe aquela em que o terno dele esta bem longe do corpo, e agente fica na cama.

E... Eu definitivamente AMO as surpresas do Sasuke-kun!

* * *

(M/: Oiiii gente, como vão? Olha para quem não me conhece eu sou a manuh-fanfics e fui convidada para ser beta dessa fanfic por causa dos pequeninos errinhos da minha querida chefinha *risos*. Eu adorei o capítulo. Aproveitando que eu estou aqui eu queria dizer que eu não abandonei a fanfic A NOIVA REBELDE eu simplesmente peguei umas férias mas eu já estou pensando no final dela, ok? Beijos chefinha e até a próxima pessoal.)

(G/: Oi gente! Eu queria fazer um pedido. Acho que "Lembranças" Merece uma capa certo?

Então, Eu queria pedir humildemente se alguém pode fazer uma para mim...*-*'

Também gostaria de pedir uma salva de palmas para minha beta! Ela fez um ótimo trabalho. Mas esse é o ultimo capitulo. Eu vou deixar essa fanfic para começar um novo projeto. Da saga Crepúsculo. Vejo vocês lá.Beijos


End file.
